Westridge Temple Law
Introduction Westridge Temple Law is the combined set of bylaws for those of the Diocese of Westridge and its satellite orders such as the Order of Saint Isaac. Clergymen who violate these tenets may be ejected from their posts within the Diocese of Westridge. Dire offenders and heretics may be brought before an Ecclesiastic Court in order to be excommunicated from the Church of the Holy Light. Note: These laws were drafted by Maxen, Andraste, and Sanierette. Note: This page was last updated on 03/22/2018. Decorum Respect for the Law No member of the church shall engage in any illegal activities as defined by the crown and nobility of the Kingdom of Stormwind and the Grand Alliance. Intoxication No member of the church shall be found in the public eye in an extended state of intoxication outside ordained functions. Nor shall he partake in wine or spirits during the course of any standing campaign or battle. Gambling No member of the church shall engage in gambling, or linger in establishments that facilitate such. Vagrancy No member of the church shall be found in the company of any street walker, unless by that manner he or she is attempting to do some good, and persuade them of their misplaced employment. Integrity No member of the church shall submit themselves to bribe, to blackmail, to threats or goading. Public Affection No member of the church shall bring upon them any sort of mark of shame, be it public nudity, public displays of affection barring those displayed in a courtly fashion. Public Brawls No member of the church shall be found in the midst of a public brawl unless said brawl invites an occasion in which an innocent shall be harmed, or a woman or man shall lose her or his virtue. The only exception being in the case that a superior officer of the church or the crown orders such an insertion of one's person by way of lawful conclusion of such an event, or that said paladin may find themselves in an instance where they need to enforce a temple law. Dress Maintenance No member of the church shall find themselves in armor or garb that is not clean and taken care of. All blemishes to one's armor or cracks or weaponry shall be taken care of by a quartermaster promptly. This has an exception in which one finds his or herself in the midst of battle or campaign where the materials are not available, or in an occasion in which it is not practical for them to do so. Modesty No member of the church shall wear garments that do not hide one's form in a modest fashion. No low cut blouses, dresses or short pants or skirts. To flaunt one's body is hubris, the antithesis of the humility expected of the faith. Representation No member of the church shall honorably wear his enemies' colors unless the garment has been given unto him for formal reason. So as not to confuse him with others, so as not to lead others astray. Privilege If any initiate shall enter the church, he or she shall be granted a robe, garments, or standard set of armor for the order. He or she shall not wear the armor of those ordained, anointed, or knighted until he or she has earned the right and privilege to. Disguise No member of the church shall dress in disguise in the attempt to fool another of his station or class unless he or she has been ordered to do so for the sake of an event that is honorable or sanctioned by the lord of Westridge. Property No member of the church shall take another's weapon, armor or vestments for the sake of wearing them his or herself unless he or she has been invited to carry them. Order Heresy Let it be known that the Diocese of Westridge abides by all by-laws established by the greater Church of the Holy Light, and that it shall enact any and all definitions of heresy. The Diocese of Westridge reserves the right to hold Ecclesiastic Court to try any who would wield word, action, or magic that would threaten the sanctity of the church's flock and its teachings. Fealty and Lordship Let it be known that the Diocese of Westridge finds itself in service of the Church of Holy Light, the House of Wrynn, and the House of Montclair, in that order. It is held within the Duchy of Westridge, and its knights are formally under the guidance of the Bishop of Westridge. May there be no mistake in this that any priest, paladin, or friar within the Diocese shall find themselves above the authority of the Bishop of Westridge in matters that pertain to the Diocese. Service to the Crown Let it be known that all priests, knights, and friars of the Diocese that serve his majesty's army are to follow the codes and practices of the army when commanded. They are to know, respect, and acknowledge the chain of command as it is stated. To further clarify and make simple this decree; In matters concerning the Diocese of Westridge, all of the faith are expected to answer to the Church. In matters concerning the king's army, all of the faith enlisted in its service are expected to answer to the chain of command as is set forth by the King. Thus it has been confirmed and decreed by the Lord and Bishop of Westridge. Accountability Let it be known that no ranking officer not within the clergy of the Diocese has authority to demand, or command them of anything, or exact any punishment therefore in matters that fall within the Diocese. In matters of discipline, those outside of the order are encouraged to contact an appropriate member of the Diocese so that punishment may be decided. Let it be known that all, regardless of rank and position, are held accountable for their own actions, and that it is not an honorable thing to take punishment for another's action. Respect for One's Betters Any member of the faith should consider duly the advice and direction of any superior clergyman. Let all of the Diocese consider the advice and guidance of the Bishop of Westridge. Category:Diocese of Westridge Category:Order of Saint Isaac Category:Documents